


Ausência

by MelBronte



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/pseuds/MelBronte
Summary: Precisavam despertar. Precisavam aceitar, por mais injusto que fosse aquele desígnio. Shion não surgiria milagrosamente, embora ainda estivesse aplicando um teste, mesmo em morte; a última e mais dura lição para Mu, o mais cruel adeus para Dohko.





	Ausência

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawachan/gifts).



> Olá, pessoinhas!  
> Acho que dessa vez eu não tenho me defender mesmo.  
> Mas... Espero que as gêmeas gostem do singelo presentinho.

Flores cresciam pelo caminho, um espetáculo de cores e fragrâncias acentuado pelo sol ameno, quando Mu visitou-o pela primeira vez. Não fossem as circunstâncias, o garoto teria admirado o trajeto. Era de sua natureza admirar os cenários e contemplar detalhes que passariam despercebidos a outros olhares. A observadores incautos, pareceria distração, mas era o oposto: voltar toda a sua atenção para pormenores quase ocultos fazia parte de seu ofício.  
  
A batalha travada em seu íntimo, contudo, tomava-lhe quase toda a energia. Sentia os ombros pesados com tristeza e culpa, a ponto de sequer ter vontade de apreciar as coisas e as pessoas que encontrava pelo caminho. Seu mundo, naqueles dias, despira-se complemente de cores e de sentido.  
  
Não expressaria, mas uma das razões para buscar aquele local e aquela pessoa era necessitar de orientações. Sentia-se perdido, apesar de ter sido criado com um propósito muito claro: soubera desde muito cedo que sempre seria um soldado, até o dia de sua morte. Já acreditava que os seres humanos fossem capazes de moldar o futuro. O destino poderia ser modificado; o inescapável, dentro disto, era o sacrifício.  
  
Estava também exaurido. Sem forças e sem direção. Repreendeu-se: Shion criara-lhe melhor do que aquilo. Tomaria a missão que lhe coubesse, e a cumpriria. Mas, deuses, como era difícil conformar-se... Era difícil carregar consigo todo aquele peso; as responsabilidades e a perda irreparável... A revolta, difícil de disfarçar, com a injustiça de ter seu mestre tomado de si com violência. (Mas Shion não era apenas seu mestre: era muito mais, em seu poder e imponência, e isto parecia endurecer ainda mais seu jovem coração.)  
  
Questionava-se se era pior para Dohko. Ou teria ele acatado o destino placidamente? Duvidava que fosse o caso, depois de tudo o que o cavaleiro de Libra e seu mestre passaram juntos. Quando finalmente chegou aos Cinco Picos, deparou-se com um homem que parecia imutável em sua tranquilidade superficial.  
  
O ancião ofereceu-lhe água e comida, e tratou-lhe os ferimentos adquiridos durante a fuga — aqueles dos quais o próprio Mu não dera conta de cuidar. Excluindo-se isto, o reencontro foi silencioso em seus primeiros momentos. Não havia palavras que pudessem expressar aquilo que sentiam. Não havia palavras que tivessem o poder de recuperá-los. Não havia como nenhum dos dois recuperarem-se por completo.  
  
Não havia palavras, mas havia o leve menear de cabeça de Dohko, em negação, havia os olhares para o céu de Mu, dia e noite, havia suspiros e remorso; as perguntas sobre o que mais poderiam ter feito para evitar aquele desfecho. E, novamente, a quietude atordoadora. O silêncio tinha peso.  
  
Em toda a sua solenidade, o silêncio entre eles era Shion, portanto nenhum deles ousava emitir um ruído sequer. Fazê-lo seria afugentar o espectro dele, uma última esperança de que tudo não passasse de um delírio; a última esperança de um reencontro, de um mundo onde tudo voltaria aos eixos, para todos os envolvidos.  
  
Não poderiam, contudo, ignorar a realidade por tempo demais. Precisavam despertar. Precisavam aceitar, por mais injusto que fosse aquele desígnio. Shion não surgiria milagrosamente, embora ainda estivesse aplicando um teste, mesmo em morte; a última e mais dura lição para Mu, o mais cruel adeus para Dohko.  
  
— Mu... — Utilizou de tanta suavidade quanto conhecia para chamar pelo garoto. _Novo Cavaleiro de Áries_ , Dohko corrigiu-se. Não mais poderia vê-lo apenas como o aprendiz de Shion. Não mais poderia vê-lo como apenas mais uma criança. Não conseguiria deixar de pensar no quanto Mu sofria com aquilo, ainda tão jovem.  
  
Jamais transformou o pensamento em palavras: naquele momento, não havia nada que pudesse dizer para confortá-lo. Tudo parecia resumir-se a vazio, ao espaço deixado e preenchido por nada mais do que dor.  
  
Dohko presenciara mais misérias do que um ser humano comum testemunharia em toda a sua vida, e em outras mais. Vira e vivera guerras descortinando-se à frente de seus olhos e, ainda assim, nada daquilo fora capaz de prepará-lo para uma perda daquelas proporções. Nem as palavras de Shion, nem a consciência esmagadora de que ambos encaminhavam-se para os derradeiros anos de vida.  
  
Vira o mundo modificando-se, observou mudanças em si e no outro — até então — sobrevivente da última Guerra Santa. Ainda assim, tornava-se difícil acatar aquele desígnio. Mais do que nunca, o abandono parecia-lhe enlouquecedor. Suportava sua missão com mais suavidade quando sabia que seu correspondente, do outro lado do mundo, retribuiria suas mensagens. Restavam-lhe apenas perguntas sem resposta, porém.  
  
Quando sentiu o último sopro da preciosa vida alheia esvair-se, ele estava sozinho. No dia seguinte, existiam apenas o ancião e o local, o ocasional canto de aves, sons de animais ao longe. Quatro dias depois, Dohko recebeu uma visita quase inesperada.  
  
Estivera apreensivo, pois temia pelo destino do ainda inexperiente cavaleiro. Shion expusera-lhe seus temores, nas últimas correspondências. Portanto, foi com alívio que Dohko recebeu o discípulo do Grande Mestre.  
  
Assombrava-lhe o fantasma daquilo que nunca mais teria. Dali em diante, teria apenas lembranças, e ninguém com quem partilhá-las. Meneou a cabeça. Estava errado. Tinha alguém com quem compartilhá-las, apesar de não ser quem esperava. Talvez fosse egoísmo, mas desejava um último encontro. Naquele momento de feridas abertas, tornava-se difícil contentar-se com outra presença que não a de Shion. Tornava-se difícil aceitar qualquer tentativa de aproximação.  
  
Sabia, no entanto, que não poderia deixar Mu desamparado. Ainda que consciente das capacidades dele, ainda se tratava de uma criança. Por algum tempo, Dohko imaginou que tomá-lo sob seus cuidados era honrar a memória e as esperanças de Shion. Não demorou para descobrir-se enganado.  
  
Sentia falta das broncas que levava de Shion, ao permitir que Mu comesse doces antes das refeições. A consciência de jamais ter outra oportunidade de ouvir a voz dele, nem que fosse em um sermão, doía-lhe.  
  
Mu, por sua vez, tentava disfarçar sua dor por trás de uma máscara de tranquilidade e polidez. Dohko frustrava-lhe as tentativas, sábio e experiente demais para deixar-se enganar.  
  
Levaram tempo até conseguirem uma reaproximação, alcançada através de visitas constantes, de treinos, de conversas e ensinamentos.

O ancião empenhava-se para completar o treinamento do jovem. Havia lacunas que não seriam remediadas sozinhas, conhecimentos que Mu demoraria muito mais a adquirir, se deixado à própria sorte. Mais uma vez, uma reverência à memória de Shion.

 — Você deveria retornar mais vezes. — Precisaram de mais reencontros até que Dohko finalmente localizasse as palavras das quais necessitava.

 Mais do que um apelo para aplacar a própria solidão, o convite demonstrava sua apreciação. Com o tempo, Mu tornava-se cada vez mais parecido com Shion, embora Dohko, surpreso, observasse também as semelhanças que o jovem possuía consigo. 

— Mestre Ancião... — Um raro sorriso delineou-se nos lábios de Mu. — Este é o meu aprendiz, Kiki.

Naquela noite, ouviria uma queixa de Mu sobre oferecer doces à criança antes das refeições. Dohko gargalhou. Evidenciava-se a tendência de Shion a imprimir sua marca em tudo o que fazia, até na criação de uma pessoa. Permitia-se ao luxo de desfrutar de momentos como aquele: sabia que a docilidade e a paz não perdurariam por muito tempo.

Não precisou de muito tempo, ou de muitas lutas, para perceber: Mu poderia tratar-lhe com a reverência que quisesse, mas estavam no mesmo patamar. Daquele momento em diante — até o final — lutariam lado a lado, em pé de igualdade. Isto dava esperanças a Dohko. Esperava, de onde estivesse, que Shion se orgulhasse deles. Quase suavizava a ausência de uma peça importante em suas vidas.

Havia saudades, mas havia momentos — lampejos — de alegria, silêncios preenchidos com a voz de Kiki, quando Mu visitava. Havia conforto e havia esperança, apesar das batalhas já travadas e das batalhas iminentes.


End file.
